Night Shifter S2 Ep13
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: After investigating some suspicious robberies, they run into a man who's done all the legwork for them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Night Shifter

The case seemed right up their alley. A long-time employee of a jewelry store robbed it clean out of the blue, stashed the jewels then went home and killed herself. At a nearby bank, an also long-time employee robs the place then goes home and kills himself. Both were good, friendly people with personal connections to their workplace. Neither had a reason to commit the crimes or to kill themselves for that matter.

Their first stop was the jewelry store. Dean was questioning a young woman behind the counter while Sam and Kayla spoke with the owner of the store. Kayla wasn't listening to the man at all; he was listening to Dean and the girl.

"So what's it like being an FBI guy?" She leaned forward on the counter when she spoke to him.

"Well it's dangerous, of course. And the secrets we gotta keep, man." He also leaned on the counter with one arm. "But most of all it's lonely."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Dean tried not laugh when he saw Kayla look at him, he just focused on the girl. "Well that's pretty much all the questions I have…"

"Are you sure? I mean, 'cause I have more. You know, if you wanted to interview me privately sometime."

Oh he had to take it, especially while she was watching. "Of course, right. You are a true patriot. Why don't you just write your number down for me?"

It was official: Dean Winchester had lost his mind. That was the only explanation, unless he was just really in the mood to get his ass kicked by a girl.

As they were walking out, Dean went to slide his arm around Kayla but she stepped away from him and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Dean asked. He took the paper the girl had given him and tossed it into the trashcan on the sidewalk.

"Why would you do that?"

"I gotta stay fresh babe, make sure I still got it." Off her look he grinned. "Come on Kayla I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well it worked."

"Don't be like that." He opened the passenger door for her.

She stared at him a moment and got in the car. He was going to drive her crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Next stop on the list was Ronald Resnick. He was on duty as a security guard the night the bank was robbed. Kayla didn't go, she said she was going to do research on the locations and the robbers. Of course Dean knew she was still irritated with him; he still thought it was kind of funny. Sam rapped on the door.

"Mr. Resnick? Ronald Resnick?"

An obnoxiously bright flood light came on above them and a larger man came to the door.

"FBI Mr. Resnick."

"Let's see the badge."

They both pulled the badges from their jacket pockets and pressed them against the window.

"I already gave my statement to the police."

Dean tucked his ID back in. "Yeah a few things about your statement, we just wanted some clarification."

"You read it? And you want to hear what I have to say?" He sounded excited about the idea.

"That's right."

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Ok. Come in."

They followed him into his living room. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings about aliens and government conspiracies. _Great, one of these guys._ He had some big ideas about both robberies and was convinced that it wasn't the actual people that committed the crimes.

"What I let into the bank that night wasn't Juan." He stated. "It was his face, the features were perfect but too perfect. Like I was talking to a big Juan doll. I'm telling you, both robberies were committed by the same thing."

"And that is?" Sam asked, not amused whatsoever.

Ronald held up a magazine, there was a robot on the cover. "The Japanese have been working on them for years. Part man, part machine. But the kind that can change itself to look like other people."

"Like in T2." Dean smirked, he thought this guy was awesome.

"Exactly! Like a mandroid!"

And that was enough for Sam. "Right. And what makes you so sure about this Mr. Resnick?"

He grinned and put a VHS into the tape player. Apparently he'd made copies of the security video before the cops showed up and kept them at home for his "research". In the video, Juan was emptying the cash registers. Ronald paused the tape when Juan looked at the cameras.

"There! Laser eyes!"

Dean admitted the laser eyes thing was funny, but the fact that the eye reaction to video signified a shapeshifter wasn't. He hated shapeshifters. Ronald was alright by him, he wasn't that far off on his ideas, only the part about the part human part machine.

After Ronald had explained all his theories with great enthusiasm, Sam pretty much took a piss on his parade.

"I'm about to tell you the real deal and I want you to listen."

Ronald's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"There's no such thing as mandriods. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there, they're just people. Understand?"

Dean wanted to say something, that was just wrong.

"What about the laser eyes?"

"Just a camera flare Mr. Resnick. See I know you don't want to believe this, but your friend Juan robbed a bank and that's it."

They were promptly kicked out of the house, which Dean thought was justified. The guy did some good research on this and he deserved a break. He deserved at least one person telling him he wasn't crazy. Sam made a really Fed now that he was listening to him, too good. As much as he called Dean a dick, his brother was really good at it when he wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

After handing their information over to Kayla, she found the estimated next target: another bank. Time to go to work before this bastard killed anyone else. Kayla went in a few minutes before them and posed as a customer, while him and Sam went in as Security employees there to check the security systems. Of course they were let into the offices without much effort.

In the security room they panned the cameras around to see if they could spot who the shifter was now. Dean zoomed the camera in on Kayla, who was standing in line, specifically down her shirt.

"Dean, we're supposed to be looking for eyes."

He smirked and zoomed out. "I'm getting there." Suddenly they saw the eye reaction from the bank manager. They also saw Ronald breaking in the back doors. Great.

Ronald burst into the lobby on his mission and fired a shot into the ceiling. "This is not a bank robbery!"

Kayla shook her head. What an idiot. They were all ordered onto the floor and she sat with the rest of the bank employees and customers, she didn't even bother to act nervous. The truth was going to come out pretty quickly anyway. Sam and Dean came into the lobby.

"Hey buddy." Dean held his hands up as they got closer to him. "Just calm down alright? Calm down."

"You! On the floor now!"

"Yeah ok we're doing that." They got to their knees.

"I knew you weren't FBI who are you?! Who are you working for?! The men in black?"

Sam smiled.

"Are you working for the mandroids?!"

"We're not working for the mandroids!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you, I don't like you!"

Kayla raised an eyebrow, he must have pissed him off.

Ronald ordered one of the male employees to frisk the guys down, he found Dean's knife in his boot and took it from him. Dean winked at Kayla before turning back to Ronald.

"I know you don't want to hurt anybody so why don't you just let these people go?"

"No! I told you, if the police won't stop this thing I have to!"

"And we believe you!"

"No you don't! No one does!"

Dean called him over and must have said something convincing because he officially earned Ronald's trust. He stood and offered himself as a hostage and to help him with hunting the thing down. Ronald agreed, and locked everyone else in the vault.

Kayla watched the vault door closed and sighed. "This is the part where he doesn't try to get himself killed, right?" Stupid self-righteousness.

One of the teller behind them spoke up. "Who is that man?"

"He's my brother." Sam answered, he didn't like Dean out there fighting a shapeshifter with the conspiracy whack job.

"He's so brave."

They both rolled their eyes, Kayla didn't even look at her. "No he's not, he's an idiot."

Sam agreed but he didn't say anything. This was all going wrong.

"No really, he's wonderful. Like a hero."

"Yeah well get over it sweetheart, just back off before…"

"Kayla." Sam laughed and looked at her.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Once he got Ronald up to speed on what the _actual _situation was, they did a search of the place and found that it had already changed forms. Ronald was fully on board and trusted Dean now that he was agreeing with his theories. As they headed for the lobby the power went out. _Shit._ The cops had arrived.

They went back to the vault and moved the hostages, as well as let Sam and Kayla out to help them catch the thing. He gave them each the few sharp pieces of silver he could find.

Sam was worried when he saw the police lights. "Even if we catch this thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here? You're wanted by the police!"

"One problem at a time." Dean glanced over his shoulder. "Ronald. Out of the light!"

Ronald took a step back and nodded to him.

Kayla lowered her voice. "He's going to get hurt Dean."

"Which is why you should stay here and help him manage the situation while we go look for this thing. Yell if you see anything."

She nodded and leaned against one of the counters. The guys took off in opposite directions and she looked at Ronald with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they've dealt with shapeshifters before."

He nodded a little, he seemed nervous to talk to her.

"Maybe we should check on the hostages, make sure everyone is where they're supposed to be."

"Um, yeah that sounds good." He followed her to the back, as they were approaching the phone rang. Kayla ignored it and went for the hostages, Ronald stopped and answered the phone.

The old guard was collapsing, he appeared to be having a heart attack. It could be a trick, or the guy could really be dying. Talk about a predicament. Ronald was talking to the police, giving too much information and Kayla walked over and hung up the phone.

"The less they know the better, ok? Like you said, they won't believe you."

"This guy is having a heart attack!" A man yelled at them.

She sighed and looked at him, she didn't know what to believe. "He could be it Ronald, it could be a trick."

"You're just gonna let him die?!" The man was trying to hold the guard up.

"No one's gonna die!" She grimaced and picked up the phone; she told the police to send in a paramedic immediately.

Dean came back with Sam, Kayla walked over.

"It's shifted again, it's the black guy." Dean told her quietly.

She looked into the vault. "Um, Ronald I think he's right. We should get this man out of here, now before something happens. You don't want him to die do you? That's not what you want."

Sam helped the guard out the door, Kayla went with him to bring him to the front.

Dean glanced to the man. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hey, you've got the gun man." He stepped out and suddenly knocked the gun out of his hand while slamming him into the wall. The guy took off running. Dazed, Dean picked himself up and ran after him.

They all saw him run by and Ronald yelled him, chasing him with the gun. He stopped in the lobby and raised his gun.

Sam saw red. There was a laser on his back. "Ron get down!" He screamed, but it was too late. A silent bullet ripped through his back and out his chest; a kill shot.

Kayla covered her mouth and Dean jerked her against the wall to keep her from getting hit, just in case they fired again. Sam came up to them and gave Dean the key to the doors.

"Take care of the guard, I'm going after the shifter."

Dean watched him go and slowly approached Ronald motionless on the ground. "Sorry Ron, you did a really good job tracking this thing. You really did." He looked at Kayla. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

He took the guard out the front door at gunpoint to keep from getting himself shot. The place was swarming with cops, SWAT team, FBI, you name it they were there along with the news crews. They were so screwed. He went back to Kayla.

She put her phone in her pocket and looked at him. "Sam said it changed again, could be anyone."

"Great. Let's see if anyone's missing out of the hostages." They went back, a phone on the wall started ringing and Dean answered it.

Kayla checked on the hostages. From the gist of the conversation Dean was having, there was a cop out there who knew a lot about him.


	5. Chapter 5

The SWAT Team was in the building now. The shifter had changed into the adoring woman from the vault and the bitch was running loose. What else could go wrong? Well, he shouldn't say that. They were all still alive. Dean searched the back rooms of the bank with Kayla following behind, it wasn't long before they found her again.

It was strong, that's for sure. They fought the thing hand to hand for awhile and it managed to get a few good blows in. Dean finally pinned it against the wall.

"Kayla."

She didn't hesitate. She grabbed the silver letter opener from the floor and stabbed it into her side. Sam came in moments later, dressed in SWAT gear, with two more uniforms in his hands.

Dean smirked. "Way to go Sammy."

It was easy to get out after that but they waited until they were back in the car to remove their gear. They sat in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath and lowering their heart rates. Dean grimaced and started the car.

"We are so screwed. Kayla, you just did that interview. If anyone recognized you…"

"I doubt anyone recognized me."

"She can just claim hostage." Sam offered.

Dean shook his head. "The other hostages will give statements that she was helping us. If people find out…"

"They could be knocking on my parents' door. Dean, it's ok. They'll protect us if anyone asks questions."

He nodded and pulled out of the garage. This was gonna be tough and he had no idea how to get out of it. Too much went on today to think that much about it; he was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the hotel, Dean asked the receptionist for two rooms. Kayla raised an eyebrow and looked at him but he just held his hand out. It was better to use cash right now anyway, no sense in leaving a credit trail. She handed him a bill.

In the room, Dean immediately kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed with a heavy sigh. This thing may have been more trouble than it was worth. No doubt Ronald would have died anyway had they not shown up, he thought so anyway. Now he went and got his face plastered on the evening news, _that_ would make things easier for them.

"This sucks." He stated.

"Tell me about it, that guys knows about Sam know, they're looking for you. You're like, America's Most Wanted right now."

"I know."

She leaned over him and smirked. "That's so hot."

He loved that. "This could get bad, I could get caught."

"Hmm," she trailed her hands across his chest. "You think you'll get conjugal visits?"

"I hope so. But you know, just in case…" he pulled her down and kissed her.

She went with it for a moment, and then pulled back. "Oh wait that's right, you flirted with the girl at the jewelry store today."

"Oh come on."

She rolled over and sat up. "Yeah that totally sucks for you. It could have been a good night."

"Don't do that to me." He took her arm and pulled her back so she was lying next to him. "You saw me throw that number away, I can't help it that jealousy looks good on you."

Kayla looked at him with feigned irritation.

"Hey." He stroked her hair and kissed her softly. "I love you, you know that." It had been the first time he'd told her that, they'd been together for so long but he never let the words come out of his mouth. He wasn't anxious about it though, it actually made his burden seem a little lighter.

A smile spread across her face. "I love you too." It was going to be a good night after all.


End file.
